


To Oblivion with Fame!

by Sylphelle



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Post-Quest, Skyrim Kink Meme, bosmer dovahkiin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphelle/pseuds/Sylphelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( Based on the skyrim kink meme where the dragonborn needs to reassure Delvin that she won't distance herself from the guild, due to her newfound "fame" from defeating Alduin. ) Rating will eventually rise to mature, but for now it will remain a "t" Elsil has defeated Alduin, and now instead of the tiny Bosmer girl dragged into Helgen, she is considered a hero in Skyrim, but this new recognition doesn't sit well with her. Meanwhile, Delvin wonders if the shy recruit will cut her ties with the guild or not. She finds out about his lack of faith, and decides to prove just how dedicated she can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worries

Delvin frowns to himself as he stares ahead of him. Word spread about the many adventures Elsil had gone on. She saved the world from Alduin, and everyone was taking notice. None of those ignorant fools would know Elsil for what she really is.

A thief, and a damned good one at that.  
  
It wasn't too hard to remember how he met her...  
  
 _She started months ago, helping Brynjolf with a job. When she made it into the flagon, he instantly noticed her. She was bold, ready to do whatever job they could throw her way, and above all else, she would stop and get to know a few of the others. He never expected to find himself face to face with the new recruit until she slid in the chair opposite of him, and casually struck up conversation. She would ask a few questions, but there wasn't much else. He didn't expect a new recruit to want to talk to someone like him, not that he minded, but a small nagging feeling made him cautious. There's no way she would stay interested in someone like him._  
 _The closer she became to the others, the more often he would see her around the flagon. She took jobs, returned, and usually did something like buy a round of drinks for whomever was in the area. She used some of her money to help repair a few broken chairs, mainly after the time Vipir sat down and one of the chair legs gave out, making the thief fall into the water.  
_  
 _Delvin never expected it, but Elsil invited him to her home. She said she wanted to talk to him about a few of the guild problems that he believed, but wanted to have a place to talk where neither of them would be considered insane. He wasn't sure why he agreed, and sat with her at the table. Her home was pretty quiant, and for once he sat in a chair that wasn't stiff, wobbly, or ready to break.  
_  
 _He still to this day isn't sure what spark ignited it, but before he knew it the table was forcefull cleared, and a night of rather rought lovemaking ensued.By the end of the night his back was full of scratch marks, and a few lovebites. They had marked each other in a way that would be difficult to hide.  
_  
 _He stayed with her the entire night, and only snuck out a little before she woke up. She didn't bring it up, but he smiled to himself that day, when he noticed the uncomfortable way she shifted every so often._  
  
Elsil became famous. She no longer remained his fellow guildmate, and occasional bedmate, she was this revered hero; someone that probably wouldn't want to be associated with the thieves guild anymore. For once, Delvin fills a bitterness as he downs his drink. He slams it on the table, causing a few items to rattle.  
  
Vex gives him a strange look, but that doesn't last long. Delvin boredly places a hand on his cheek, and opening a book, he decides he may as well check over the jobs he assigned to a few other members. Many of them had an "x" next to them, indicating a failure. He rubs his temples as he looks into the pages. Whatever was angry with them, still scorns the guild, and nothing was getting better.  
  
It's not until someone sits in the chair in front of him, that Delvin looks up. Part of him hopes to see Elsil, smiling at him with her brilliant ebony black eyes, but instead it's Brynjolf. He seems to notice the older thief's small displeasure.  
  
"Our lass has gone a long way." Brynjolf states as he grins at Delvin. "She saved the world, and will be back soon, at least, she better not forget the rest of us." there's something in Brynjolf's eyes that Delvin can't recognize. "She'll be back, I'm sure of it." He gives Delvin a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "If the lass doesn't, we'll find a way to bring her back."  
  
Delvin didn't want to admit it, but the unsual little Bosmer caught his attention, and now, he couldn't imagine if she never returns. He tried to convince himself that they time they spent privately couldn't be nothing more than a good roll in the sheets, but the more he got to know her, the more he felt something stir within him. Maybe it was the way she listened to him, and didn't treat him different for his superstitious beliefs, or maybe it was because for once, he didn't feel like a poor sod waiting to give the next job away.  
He nods to Brynjolf, who takes his leave, and now Delvin is left to his thoughts. Just what did the dragonborn really mean to him, and did he really feel anything for her?


	2. Home

Elsil pinches the bridge of her nose as she tries to keep calm. After defeating Alduin, it wasn't possible for her to go through her day without instant recognition, and that usually came with whatever praise they could think of. She never wanted to have this power to begin with. All she wanted was to go to Skyrim to make her own life, but luck wasn't on her side.

  
Yes, she wasn't meant for the chopping block anymore, and yes she was still considered a "valuable asset" to either side of the war, but her own space was worth more than she could stress. Now, if only the others could understand how much she needs that space.

  
As Elsil climbs onto her horse, she thinks about how much she wants to be back in Riften, and back in the Ragged Flagon. As worn down as the place had become, she couldn't forget the old, rustic charm it held.

  
Growing up, Elsil's grandmother used to tell her stories about the family's old connection to the thieves guild. Elsil used to dream about what it would be like when she finally joined, but as luck would have it she had to rush to Skyrim, and see where that took her.

  
Meeting Delvin was a blessing to her, as there was nobody the Bosmer felt she could talk to. Not a single person in the guild seemed to hold on to the old traditions, and treated her as if she had two heads. When she invited him to talk with her privately, she only hoped to get away from the people who treated them like they were too superstitious. She had brewed an old homemade tea recipe for the two of them, but before she knew it, it took a different turn.

  
Now all she can think about is clearing the air, and hopefully making things less awkward. The Bosmer thief can feel her thoughts wandering, as her horse gallops towards Riften. All she could think of was going to rest, and forgetting everything that happened, at least so her body could make the necessary repairs, after hours of lost sleep. Then she would have to go see some important people and hopefully go back to her old jobs.

  
When she makes it to Riften, she has her horse put in the stables, and she's tired to the point where she feels light. She considers going to her home, but at that moment the secret entrance seems closer. She sneaks over, and when she pushes the button, the stairs can't be revealed any slower. She climbs down the ladder, nearly falling, and collapses on the closest bed she can find. Sleep couldn't come any easier than this.

  
Many hours pass, and she wakes up in a different area. Someone moved her. She reaches down for a dagger, only to hear that reassuring voice.

  
"You gave us quite a scare. You slept like the dead." Delvin is sitting by her, with a book opened up in his hands. "I take it Alduin was tougher than expected?" he gives her a teasing smile as he places the book down. "So...are you...?" he wants to ask her if she's back for good, but can't find the courage to. She just defeated Alduin, and proved that her inner dovah was stronger than they all thought. Why in oblivion would she stick around this skeeverhole, when adventure waited around the corner?

  
She seems to sense that paranoid feeling, and sits up, frowning. "Yes, Delvin. I'm back for good." she crinkles her nose in that way when she's becoming irritated. "Do you really think I would abandon?" Something in the Bosmer's stare makes the older thief cringe. Here he was worrying himself, and all for nothing. 

"Well love, sometimes you can't be sure." now he regrets what he asked. "Fame can do a lot to someone." That last part was far too true. He knew of people who let their new fame go to their heads, and with what Elsil did, she was considered more than just some Bosmer. She saved everyone, and made it so souls could go to Sovengarde without fear of Alduin. He was surprised that she wasn't using that to her advantage, and getting her own manor in the mountains.

  
Elsil shakes her head and lies back down. "I'm disappointed Delvie..." she uses her nickname for him, and tsks. "You and the others really mean a lot. When my grandmother told stories about the guild, I always wanted to join. She really did make it sound fun, and I would fall asleep thinking about what it would be like." She turns towards him, and tries to smile, but there's sadness in that. "I admit, it was a little different from what I hoped, but I always thought that maybe with the right encouragement, we could bring the guild back to those days."

  
He watches her as she closes her eyes for a moment. "Sorry love." now's the time for him to swallow his pride, and admit he messed up. "I just...couldn't help but wonder what would happen, with the luck being as low as it is..." he starts to ramble.

  
Elsil puts a finger up to quiet him. "It's alright; I would be worried too." She looks around. "Where are we anyway?" 

  
Delvin chuckles. "Did you really think that cabinet was the only trick?" there's a mischievous glint in his eyes as he looks at her. "This is my own personal little sanctuary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to jump into the smut just yet. Eventually the rating will go up to M, but for now enjoy the two thieves trying to figure everything out.

**Author's Note:**

> The kink meme prompt is here -> http://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/4580.html?thread=9274852#t9274852  
>  Sorry for the slow start. I intended to post this on the livejournal but the first part was flagged as spam (incorrectly I add)


End file.
